Harry Potter and the Guardian Angel of Light
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Wrote this a while ago, set after the 4th book. Harry and co. off to France for Care of Magical Creatures OWL experience. A new mysterious friend and they need to work out who's on Voldemort's side and who's not. Disaster strikes at Beauxbatons and Harry


**Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Guardian Angel of Light**

**By Blader Fairy Everlasting aka Everlasting Fairy of Life**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J K Rowling not me, the plot was created by me though so please don't copy

**Chapter 1 The Strange Girl and the 1st Secret**

Dear Mr H Potter,

This year all fifth year students taking the Care of Magical Creatures and Divination courses duo for their OWLs shall be spending a month and a half at Beauxbatons Academy, to study with them in their best subjects and gain hands on experience needed for the exam practical, you will all be learning normal lessons as well to keep up including them.

Take the train from platform nine and three-quarters kings cross station first of September as customary. Transport the following day to France will be provided.

Permission form enclosed.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor.M.Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry's heart gave a leap of excitement. France! He would actually be going to France, for the first time abroad in his life (except perhaps at the Quidditch World Cup) and what was more he'd be with his friends!

Just then a little sparrow flew through the window and perched on the pillow, dropping a letter on his hand. Harry thought that this was odd none of his friends sent letters with sparrows but owl.

He opened the letter and read in a neat sort of writing:

Dear Harry,

You will meet me this year and I have to help you as you have to help me. Keep this letter SECRET from anyone except RW and HG especially from Voltaire or he will be after me.

Fairy

"Who on earth is Fairy?" wondered Harry, "I better do what the letter says and keep it secret. It'll be alright if I tell Hermione and Ron, as that's probably what HG and RW means."

He picked up a little drawstring bag that had come with the letter and opened it. A voice inside softly whispered, "This is Travel Powder, also called Tradensip which I made, sprinkle just a small amount of it onto your trunk and say "featharo litasus" it will become feather light then sprinkle some onto your broom say "fiento flysis" then the name of the place you want to go to. You will not get into any trouble for using it the magic is done by me not by you so there is know no danger of getting expelled." The voice faded.

Harry felt that he had to try it, it sounded so exciting. A nice shock for the Dursleys tomorrow morning, he thought. He took his broom out of his trunk collected everything he owned into it and tried the spells it worked. Tying his trunk to the broom called Hedwig to him and took off into the night.

The air rushed against his ears, the Firebolt, under the spell zoomed with a speed he had never felt before and next second he was through the open window of Ron's bedroom at The Burrow, where he had asked to be.

He creeped over to Ron's bed grabbed a nearby feather quill and tickled his feet which were sticking out of the duvet. Ron muttered in his sleep then woke with a jump. "Harry!" he cried "how come you're here?"

Quickly Harry told Ron all about the note and powder. "Cool," said Ron, "This is even more mysterious than when Dobby came with a message to you. " "Com on, we'll go and fly to London now we'll send an owl to Hermione to be there as soon as she can," Ron was amazed with the powder," cool stuff, even Fred and George wouldn't be able to invent stuff like this!" He scrawled a note for his parents then turned to get ready with the light of adventure in his eyes.

When they were ready their brooms took off. "Yikes!" cried Ron as he whooshed off into the night, closely followed by Harry, Hedwig and a very excited Pigwidgeon. Three minutes later they were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron in the night. There were still a group of late drinkers in the pub. Tom the innkeeper greeted them as they entered their brooms back in their trunks so as not to be suspicious. Tom bowed deeply, showing the small bald patch on his head. He showed them room 5 and they thanked him."You'll find a special thing especially for you Mr Potter, if you want anything just ask." He bowed again and left.

The room had two beds, two windows, a large chest and wardrobe, two bedside tables, three comfortable armchairs all nice and deep and what looked like a control panel with a screen covering it. "Wicked!" cried Harry as he walked over to inspect the panel, "it gives you a choice of what colour you want the room to be, extra moving glow-in-the-dark creatures and models, what colour you want individual furniture to be, different beds and perches for owls and LOOK AT THIS!! Space movement night rotations, every single homework fact and a Teleportation to all magical settlements!!!! "Harry pressed a switch and the room suddenly turned a bright sea blue colour and mist waves of water drifted over the floor, covering their feet. "Wow, double wow, triple wow and wow again", said Ron as he hurried over. They spent a long time choosing what to do with their room, but finally settled on a quidditch moving carpet, the wardrobe emblazoned with a hundred different types of sweets, the armchairs dazzled rainbow coloured, the walls were filled with a large looming castle of Hogwarts.

"Now for the teleportation!" cried Ron, he pressed the button and a hidden panel in the wall near the window opened, light beamed down onto the space there, a list of instructions were pinned against the wall. Harry quickly read them and said, "It's pretty much like floo powder only not that sickly, you just step in, say the name of a place and you sort of like apparate there in a hidden part so nobody sees you. Somebody's written "from Fairy" at the bottom." "Mysterious", Ron grinned." Let's try Flourish and Blotts first and see what Diagon Alley is like at night." They grabbed their wands and money bags and went in together "Flourish and Blotts!" yelled Harry and next second they were standing behind a large book display outside Flourish and Blotts. Most of the shops were closed but some were open. Two little blue beads hovered by their ears.

They wandered round the street when Harry suddenly exclaimed, "There's another street joining here its sort of hidden at the meeting point by three shops and there's a large dustbin blocking the only way in."

"You really do have a knack for spotting things other people don't!" said Ron. They went to inspect the dustbin " there's only a really narrow gap there it's impossible to get past." "It's one of those bins that doesn't move," said Ron, "weird." At the word weird, the dustbin slid aside to nothing, Harry and Ron looked at each other then hurried in. The bin slid back silently.

They were standing on the edge of a wood that seemed to be light even in the dark, they drew out their wands just in case and crept towards the forest. A sort of gentle force groped at them from the trees ushering them in to a narrow faint path that shimmered with a dull light, the grass under the trees were crowded with misty, sweet-smelling flowers, every thing glowed with faint light.

They followed the path to the edge of a small clearing surrounded with patches of tall trees of every kind, Birch, Elm, Beech, Oak, Laburnum, Poplar, Lime.........................They hid in the shadows as from a patch of trees emerged a rather wild looking girl with skin pale and delicate as if not entirely real. Behind her followed a Border Collie of brown and white, a golden spaniel, three red squirrels, two rabbits, a fox cub, a group of mice and a number of birds. But what Harry noticed most of all that on the girl's white shimmering dress perched a parrot of the same soft white with a yellow crest.

The girl leapt lightly up a tree to a place where the twigs formed a small nest hidden by a large over-hanging bough she took out an old book. She seated herself among the branches of the beech and cautiously took off a necklace that was hung about her neck and hidden. On the end hung what to them looked like a white star that let off a brilliant white light. Then a soft chant came to their ears of an unknown language, like a song:

Frin gatuw quiv loh fom

Vittisher kasdew huf frin berw hes frin plitreom

Ertew poik dirth coy safrur

Leknoy ujeth klofrer lofrer

Flirinta kruth, wecast coy hewsh

She studied it, sighed flipped through the book and started reading. After a while she leaped down and began murmuring to the animals, who, to Harry and Ron's amazement, began murmuring to each other too, all in the same tongue as the song. The girl suddenly seemed to realise that they were there and glanced in their direction, the animals scarpered. As she faced them they noticed that she bore a badge on her chest of a sword and bow and arrow crossing each other a bright star, six-cornered the three lower spikes were longer and the upper three formed like a crown, with the word Mistoray above. Also, through the wisps of brown hair dangling over her fore head, glowed a light of the same sort as on the necklace. The girl stared at them, making Ron very uncomfortable. Then dragging Harry away he whispered, "Come on, let's go there's something strange about this place." But Harry didn't seem to hear; he was staring at an ash tree on the edge of the path, tied to the trunk of the tree was a sign saying, FAIRY'S HOUSE and underneath it in smaller letters was FAIRY CELANDINE. Then they hurried out of the wood, "Leaky Cauldron room 5" said Ron and they found themselves back in their room.

"Did you see that sign?" Harry asked Ron, "it said Fairy on! That was probably Fairy." There was no need to say who that was.

Ron was refilling pig's water bowl when Pig hurtled out sped through the door and disappeared. "Pig!" shouted Ron, they both dashed after him. They just saw a glimpse of him as he flew into Room 9. Peering round the slightly ajar door the room was empty. Inside, a trunk was open under the window, a broomstick propped against the bed, a desk cluttered with rolls of parchment, quills, ink bottles, the shelves filled with schoolbooks and sweets, not to mention a couple of strange looking phials. Somehow the stars on the ceiling looked rather familiar. "Got you!" said Ron clamping a fist round the excited Pig.

Three days later Hermione arrived and seemed just as curious as they were about the mysterious happenings. It was the 29th of July and two days later would be Harry's 15th birthday. So while Harry went to buy more owl food, Ron and Hermione went to Ogritom's Opticians.

Glasses hung from the ceiling and displayed on shelves all around the room. They looked at some quidditch ones, "That one looks good" said Hermione, pointing at a pair of round glasses exactly like Harry's except this pair had golden snitches zooming about. "Listen to this," said Hermione "it's got little invisible windscreen wipers for when it rains, tiny knobs on the side here to adjust the lenses and to get sun shades on, mini capsules of oxygen and water that expand when wanted as well as little search lights on top to help in the dark. It's the very newest."

Ron peered at the snitch glasses "Cool, yes these do seem to be Harry's type."

They paid the man behind the counter 16 galleons 9 sickles and 4 knuts. They both paid for it so it was fair. In Flourish and Blotts they bought two birthday cards, Hermione chose one infested with owls carrying a Happy Birthday sign between them. Ron chose a special design one where the assistant could magic a picture onto a card for you, Ron described the quidditch card of Harry and the Gryffindor team on their brooms, the wand seemed to be drinking all of this in. when he had finished, the wand shot out a whirl of colour forming the exact picture and since it was for Harry Potter, he only paid 6 sickles.

Harry's birthday was spent in a trip in the muggle world, mainly for Ron's amazement and they went bowling. They had changed some of their money into muggle money. Ron was fascinated by the bowling machines and they spent the whole morning bowling. They had to drag Ron away from the many game machines to lunch in the magical world at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour which also was a café. As they stocked up on sweets, they were aware of a tingling sensation and looked up to see someone else quite nearby, also buying sweets. As she turned to smile at them, they recognised her as the girl from the forest. But she just looked ordinary apart from a slight glint of a hidden something on her forehead.

School soon came and the teleportation disappeared. By this time the rest of the Weasley's had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs Weasley had given Ron a good talking to for disappearing in the night without saying anything.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into a ministry car the driver bowed to them, clearly Harry's fame had made a great impression on them.

The train seemed to be fuller than usual, so the only nearly empty carriage was one with a girl reading a book. "Mind us sitting here?" asked Hermione. The girl looked up and nodded Harry had just enough time to see a white sparkle.

"So who are you then?" asked Hermione, the girl put away the book she was reading _The Magician's of Caprona by Diana Wynn Jones._ She was wearing pale blue short/skirt, a yellow t-shirt and Harry noticed-bare feet. Her dense brown fringe covered the star on her fore head.

"I'm Kië Fisonairy, I'm starting fifth year at Hogwarts, I'm 15 years old, my birthday was on 31st July." She had a New Zealand accent.

"Exactly the same birthday as me!" cried Harry, wondering over this extraordinary coincidence.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron going red so his freckles were hardly visible, "and these are my best friends Hermione Granger aaannnd Harry Potter!"

For some reason Kië didn't seem surprised. Normally the name 'Harry Potter' made a great impact on meeting him. "I know that!" said Kië "I've known him for ages."

"Have you?" asked Harry, looking bewildered, "I haven't seen you."

"You saw me at Wandream Forest. But I've seen you before, always ever since you were a baby," she said.

"How-" Harry began, but he was interrupted by the door sliding open and loud voices.

"Hi Fred and George or Carrot and Marmalade" said Kië.

The twins said indignantly in unision: "Hi-," but then realised they didn't know who they were talking to."Ki", she told them. She laughed as she remembered what a cheeky pair they were, for she had seen and known them but they didn't know it. "What's so funny?" demanded George.

"Nothing," said Kië. "Do you have any ton tongue toffees left? I know someone who deserves one."

"Who?" asked Fred.

"Malfoy, that's who."

"Hey, do you hate Malfoy too?" asked Harry.

"Of course I hate him" said Kië.

"Good choice" agreed Ron.

"Why do you hate him?" inquired Hermione, "I mean, we've all got a reason to hate him. Like mine is what's wrong with some witches and wizards been muggle-born? Some muggle-borns turn out to be much better than some purebloods."

"As long as she hates Malfoy I'm satisfied" said Ron.

"But why?" insisted Hermione.

"Because he thinks Slytherin is so good for their history of killing people. Any decent person would never follow Voldemort," said Kië.

"Extremely good reason," said George.

"Want a lemon drop Kië?" asked Fred. Kië raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Why're looking at us like that for?" Kië cautiously picked up the sweet. "Oh no!" said Ron. Smiling, Kië pressed the drop and it disappeared. "Where's it gone?" asked Ron. Fred though was looking very alarmed and no wonder..."Look at Fred!" shouted Harry. Fred's red hair was growing and growing, until it was swimming on the floor, then the sweet had had its full effect. "It's not shrinking!" cried Fred in horror. Laughing, Kië picked up her wand , waved it and Fred's hair turned back to normal. Everybody had cracked up laughing, except Fred.

"So what's the joke then Weasley?" said a drawling voice, "do the others find it so funny that you've only got 3 galleons left in your vault?" Everybody in the compartment gripped their wands.

"For your information Malfoy," said Harry standing up and glaring at Malfoy, "the Weasley's have more than one thousand galleons." Harry cast a side ways look at Fred and George.

"Anyhow, the person who does right counts more than gold," said Hermione, coming to stand beside Harry.

"What would you know about it, mudblood, you muggle-borns don't know anything about a real wizarding family no more than pureblood muggle-lovers. The Weasleys leaped up in anger, they were smaller than Crabbe and Goyle but their anger could be larger.

"Is Voldemort telling you to say this? Well, tell him he's chosen the wrong follower. You know what Malfoy, it doesn't surprise me that your father's a deatheater, it's in your family's nature to be far from decent. If you were brave enough you'd ask the Weasleys for some help in teaching you what a favourable wizard should be like," said Kië with a sympathetic smile. She stood right in front of Malfoy, her wand held lightly in her fingers. Malfoy looked at her disdainfully "some weird human."

"Right about weird, could look up a better word in a thesaurus. Wrong about human."

"Want a duel?" said Malfoy sneering.

"Guess who's going to win" said Kië.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Can't you guess? I'm the DADAT."

"The what?" said Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy.

"Not as much brains as I thought" said Kië, "what about this duel? Trying to put it off cos you're too scared?"

Malfoy lifted his wand but as quick as lightening there was a flash of blue light and Malfoy was clutching his feet. Angrily he shouted "Toniksedaw" the spell hit Kië but to no affect. Malfoy stared at Kië she didn't even flinch at the spell. Kië pocketed her wand saying, "how about this." Her eyes glowed greener than they were then yellow-gold. The glow became stronger and stronger until it was a beam; she directed it right into Malfoy's eyes. "AArrgh!" cried Malfoy, as his eyes stung with pain then rushed out of the compartment closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Kië had revealed to them a secret, which started the train of them, to be made into larger secrets shared between the four of them.

Fred and George went to find Lee Jordan. "What was that?" asked Harry. "Oh, just a speciality of mine" said Kië grinning with a mischievous glint in her once again green eye. "What are these?" she asked after she'd selected a couple of each food off the lunch trolley. "Oh, they're Fizzing Whizbees" said Ron carelessly "fizz like mad once they're out." Harry, knowing what it was like not to know something a lot of other wizards did, explained to Kië about all of the different sweets. "Are you allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron, "you should see Honeydukes, there's sugar quills really excellent for class, pepper imps to blow fire and there's this bubble gum that can stick your teeth together for a whole hour and..........."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "we already know your history on sweets."

"I'm allowed to go" said Kië "though I haven't been before."

"Which magical school do you come from?" asked Hermione.

"Wandrea, it's near anywhere" said Kië,

"What?"

"You're smart, look it up, look we'd better get changed we're nearly there." Kië pulled on her robes and tugged on some trainers. Quickly making sure that the star was hidden behind a layer of fringe, she looked out at Hogsmeade station. "See you later," she said as she followed the first years and Hagrid. The others went for a horse-less carriage.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, saving a seat just in case Kië was put in Gryffindor, they'd forgotten to ask her which house she'd be in. The first years filed in with Kië at the end. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on it'd stool and everybody waited. The hat opened its mouth and sang:

"Long ago was Hogwarts found

Part on land and part underground

It flourished and filled

And almost overflowed

As students come, and always go

Some learn fast and some slow

Yet who's idea was this school

They were wise and never a fool

The courageous and brave for Gryffindor

Knack of learning, definitely Ravenclaw

While Hufflepuffs are loyal, always try

Slytherin is cunning, proud and sly

Which one to enter, which door?

Of the Hogwarts houses four?

All are good, I will choose

The one to win and the ones to lose

Of the school you must beware

The place can play tricks everywhere

But don't give up you'll be fine

As you will be under this hat of mine

So sit with me safe on your head

For swap your hat for me instead."

The song ended and Professor McGonagall started the list of names "Davies Sophie!" "Slytherin!" shouted the hat. "Another one to add to the dreaded lot" whispered Ron to Harry. "Remember, they're not all that bad" said Hermione. "They will be when they meet Snape" said Harry, nodding in the direction of Snape at the high table he was smiling thinly as the girl went to sit down at the Slytherin table. "Hey, there's someone missing, the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry, "isn't Mad-eye Moody supposed to be teaching?" as "Afrin Esme" was sorted a Ravenclaw.

"Might've changed it" said Ron "I was looking forward to having that guy and all." They waited while "Andrews Felicity"

was sorted, the hat seemed rather unsure about her but she was finally sorted into Hufflepuff.

Then there was some uproar as the ghosts glided from the high table wall over the first years.

"Beferly Quentin"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cashkad William"

"Gryffindor!" Loud cheers.

"Corlett Peggy-Rose"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dewberry Gloria"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Erskine Clover"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Flisker Jenny"

a minute...

"Gryffindor!" Loud cheers.

"Do you still remember when we were standing up there?" asked Ron. "Yeah it was real scary, I remember Hermione saying 'it's bewitched to look like the sky outside I read about it in Hogwarts a History' "said Harry.

"Halstay Annabell" This one looks nervous thought Harry-, as she glanced nervously around the room before putting on the hat,- news of Voldemort probably reached her.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hirst Barnabas"

"Slytherin!"

"Johnson Beth"

"Gryffindor!"

"That's Angelina Johnson's sister" said George, as Fred shook hands with Beth.

"Mayne Bob"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Morag Dick"

"Slytherin!"

"Redfickle Jeffrey"

"Gryffindor!"

"Thwaite Andy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Straddle Naomi"

"Slytherin!" She smiled and sat down with Malfoy seeming very pleased.

"There's loads this year" whispered Hermione.

"Vernick Warve"

"Ravenclaw!"

"White Mick"

"Slytherin!"

"The new fifth year student Kië Fisonairy" said Professor Mcgonagall. Kië placed the hat on her head and heard a little voice say "A true Gryffindor ehh? Ahh yes him, ohh ahh hmm, well I've never sorted one of you before but you're for Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors cheered and Kië slipped in next to Hermione, grinning broadly.

The sorting finished, Dumbledore rose and said "First year students should know that the forest is forbidden. The new Head Boy and Girl are Katie Bell and Alfred Wilson of Gryffindor. Fifth years should rise at half six tomorrow morning accompanied by Seventh year temporary prefects: Fred and George Weasley and Katie Bell of Gryffindor, Elise Myers and Clara Weredock of Hufflepuff, Cho Chang and Nancy Theest of Ravenclaw and Anne Bret and Ingrid Morton of Slytherin. Prefects remaining at Hogwarts are Samantha Hushing, Catherine Vedback, Fiona Daykin and Dominic Mason. Meet in the Entrance Hall at seven, you will have to travel by muggle transport, operated however by wizards and witches connected to the transport. I would like you all to remember that while around muggles, to use normal language with no hint of magical talk, thank you may now begin to eat."

The feast magically appeared everybody was hungry. Talk was always loud in the hall. Nearly Headless Nick caused many screams and gasps from first years, as he showed them his near beheaded head. "How are the house elves Nearly Headless Nick?" asked Hermione, "Any wanting pay?"

"Their all better than ever, in fact there's not a sign of discontent. Unless you count that Winky still a tiny bit ashamed of being clothed away from her old master, your friend Dobby however," said Nick turning to Harry, "is happier than ever, in fact I saw him wearing a particular black sock and a bright violet one." Harry and Ron looked at each other, they knew those socks, on were Ron's he got for Christmas but didn't like and the other was Harry's, the one which released Dobby from enslavement. "I remember Dobby," said Kië, much to Harry, Ron and Hermione's amazement, "very secretive, started banging himself with a frying pan once, that was with his old master, he used to try and usher me out of the house before he realised I'd brought him a message from his friend Mickey." The other three exchanged puzzled glances. "I knew Dobby, met him in Heralofien and I had to take messages to him all the time some used to get him in a craze, like counting all the squares on a table cloth.

"Can't wait til tomorrow!" said Harry enthusiastically, "it's gonna be cool!"

"Oh tomorrow!" Ron groaned, "how can I get up at Half six in the morning tomorrow!"

"Don't worry someone will!" grinned Kië mischievously.

"Oh no! Even worse! But ha! You can't get in the boys dorms!"


End file.
